


Too Damn Good

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU No Magic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Mild Sexual Language, New York City, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt: Regina and Emma are married and living in NYC, raising a very young Henry. Emma secretly applied and got into the police academy. Now she just has to tell her wife.</p><p>I hope this fulfils the prompt to your liking sweet anon <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Damn Good

Emma sat at the breakfast table, alternating between feeding herself mouthfuls of Cheerios and feeding Henry mouthfuls of the apple, oat mush that he loved so much, made from scratch by her wife, who would never put anything processed into their baby’s mouth. Regina was particularly protective of her family. After how hard they tried to make one, Emma didn’t blame her, but Emma expressed her caring in a different way, she just tried to get the most out of every minute with her wife and son, making sure they enjoyed each day as much as possible. This attitude often caused arguments, but since Emma had quit her job as a security guard at the local department store and took over the full time parenting, Regina trusted her more to do what was best for baby Henry.

 

“Can you say _Emma_?” Emma withheld the spoonful of much from an eager Henry, who just grabbed for the spoon.

 

“You don’t get the food until you say _Emma_.” Emma exaggeratedly mouthed her name for Henry, who was fascinated by her animated face. “Do you want it? _Em-ma_ , say _Em-ma_.”

 

“Are you trying to bribe our son to speak?” Regina strutted into the kitchen with a briefcase in her hand, hair perfectly quaffed, lips painted blood red, pencil skirt that showed hugged her ass perfectly, and stilettos that could easily be used as weapons. Emma’s mouth dropped and she found herself gawking at her wife.

 

“Emma, Henry’s going to steal that spoon.”

 

Emma looked back to see her son pushing himself as far as he could out of his high chair grabbing for the spoon in his mother’s hand. She quickly put the spoon in his mouth and refilled it, offering it to him again, making for a very happy baby. “Doesn’t Mama look yummy? Yes she does.” Emma cooed in baby talk as Henry greedily sucked at the spoon in his mouth.

 

Regina bent down to peck her wife on the forehead, but Emma pulled her in for a passionate kiss, grabbing the tightly clothed ass in her hand.

 

“God damn Madam Mayor.” Emma began, pulling away from Regina, staring into her eyes with unbridled lust. “Tonight, I want you to rip you out of this outfit with my teeth.”

 

“Emma! Our son is right there!”

 

“Oh he can’t talk.”

 

Regina straightened herself up, fixing her skirt and her hair where Emma had mussed it. She bent down to address her son in his high chair. “Can you say _Mommy’s incorrigible_?”

 

***

 

Regina returned at 9.00pm, grabbing the mail from their box and heading up in the elevator to an eerily quiet, albeit surprisingly clean apartment. She walked into the living room, looking for her family, dropping her briefcase, handbag and the mail onto the coffee table. She wandered down the hall, headed for their bedroom, when she heard music coming from the nursery. She tiptoed in to see Emma completely zonked in the rocking chair, holding Henry against chest, a bottle rested atop her their sleeping baby.

 

Regina made her way into the bedroom, picking Henry up in her arms, kissing him gently on the head and placing him in his crib. She then turned off the CD player, softly humming The B52s. Emma woke up groggy and disoriented.

 

“He likes it, it helps him sleep.”

 

“I think it helps you sleep.” Regina took Emma’s hand and pulled her out of the rocking chair into a tight embrace, kissing her sweetly. “Have you eaten?”

 

“No, I waited for you.”

 

“You waited for me?” Regina was amazed at her wife’s willpower.

 

“Well I waited for you before I had seconds.” Emma yawned and Regina kissed her on the forehead, taking her hand and leading her out of the nursery into the living room.

 

“I’ll reheat dinner, can you check if that refund from the gas company’s come yet, the mail’s on the coffee table.” Regina made her way to the kitchen, leaving Emma to plonk herself on the couch with a stack of mail in her hand.

 

_Homeowner. Mayor Regina Swan-Mills. Homeowner. Regina. Regina. Regina. Mrs. Emma Swan-Mills._

 

Emma wasn’t expecting mail. Politics stuff went to Regina, and bills were addressed to both of them. She opened the letter eagerly, scanning the page in front of her. She had to rub her eyes and squint, as she’d already taken out her contacts and her glasses were in the bedroom.

 

_Dear Mrs. Swan-Mills,_

_Thank you for expressing your interest in joining the NYPD Training Academy._

_Due to your enthusiastic pursuit of the position and your excellent credentials,_

_we’d be honoured to offer you a position in next semester’s class._

Emma was dumbstruck. She had so much on her mind, she had forgotten all about the application. Of course, she hadn’t told Regina that she was applying, she knew her wife would flip at the idea of Emma taking such a dangerous job, but it had been Emma’s dream since she was a little girl, and she didn’t see the harm in applying.

 

She quickly scrunched up the letter and shoved it into her pocket as Regina returned to the room, carrying two steaming bowls of spinach and ricotta  ravioli, home made and frozen by Regina the weekend before. Emma cooked most nights, but she was woeful at it, tonight she just wanted something delicious, which she really couldn’t ever promise herself.

 

“Did it come?” Regina asked, handing her wife the bowl.

 

“Did what come?” Emma quickly retorted in genuine confusion and slight panic.

 

“The cheque from the gas company.” Regina sat down next to Emma on the sofa, kicking her heels off and resting her feet on the coffee table.

 

“Oh,” Emma replied, taking a mouthful of pasta, “I don’t know.”

 

Regina just sighed with a smile and rested her back against the cushions, taking her own bite of food.

 

“A cop was shot outside city hall today.” Regina began. “It’s a dangerous job.”

 

“Being Mayor of New York City’s a dangerous job too.” Emma bit her bottom lip.

 

“Not in the same way. I don’t put myself in the line of fire every day. “ 

 

“I mean, not all cops are in the line of fire _every day_.” Emma chewed, feeling a lump forming in her throat.

 

“I know you’re enamored with the idea, but frankly, I’m grateful that you’re not chasing after deadbeats and thieves anymore, and I’m certainly glad you decided against applying for the police academy last year.”

 

“Well I was thinking about that…” Emma didn’t know how to finish her sentence, but it didn’t look like Regina was going to let her anyway.

 

“You’ve already missed the cutoff this year.” Regina took another bit of pasta, unaware of how nervous her wife was next to her.

 

“Actually…” Regina looked at Emma, eyes blown wide, hoping she wasn’t about to say what Regina thought she was about to say.  “I got in.” Emma erupted in that stupid, hopeful, puppy dog grin that Regina couldn’t yell at, no matter how much she wanted to.

 

“But you have a family, doesn’t that count for something?”

 

“It counts for everything Gina. I want Henry to be able to walk to school, ride his bike, play without fear, that’s why I applied instead of just talking about it. I want to protect this city, for him.” Emma twisted her face in a half smile, trying to suppress her emotion about the subject.

 

“I don’t want to stop you if this is what you want. I’d just be worried about you every day. I don’t know how I could sleep at night knowing you were out there, in danger.” Regina furrowed her brow in worry.

 

“Gina, every day we’re in danger. Maybe I could help reduce that.” Regina smiled at how completely altruistic her wife was. Emma was the most noble person she knew, that was what made her fall in love with her in the first place. Emma never passed by a dangerous situation without intervening, at least with training and a weapon she might stand more of a change.

 

“You’re too damn good my love.” Regina leaned in and kissed her wife. Emma held her close and kissed her deep.

 

“You’re not that bad either.”


End file.
